Love is Complicated
by noir raven dravenwood
Summary: Aya is dating Yohji who is in love with Omi. Omi is dating Schuldich who is also dating Nagi. Schu is in love with Yohji and Nagi is in love with Omi. Crawfrod is in love with Aya but dating Farefello. Ken has a plan to set everything strait.
1. Prologue

Ah one crazy story on its way that will have sevral pairing changing all through out it. So the other chapters will be of each pairing as the story progresses. So have fun and please review. Thanks.

* * *

The basement was crowded with the members of Weiss and Schwartz. Aya looked at his lover for a brief second then his head snapped to the stairs as he heard the sound of the door upstairs open and close. "KENKEN WE ARE IN THE BASEMENT!" The lanky blond playboy yelled. The brunet soccer player came down the stairs and looked around a little confused. "Hay guys." Ken then came all the way down the stairs and flopped down on the couch.

Crawford cleared his throat and looked at the four members of Weiss his eyes resting on the redhead leader a fraction of a second longer than on the others. "Schuldich you start." The German nodded and smiled at Omi who blushed. "Well for starters Yohji I'm in love with you." The lanky playboy blinked and two small boys jumped up. "You are dating me!" The both paused as the words left them at the same time then the two youngest boys huffed and sat down. "Well since we are making confessions I'm in love with Omi." Yohji declared with confidence causing Aya's face to drop and eyes to reflect sorrow. "I am too." Nagi whispered just loud enough for the others to hear. "I have feelings for Abyssinian." Crawford said in his curt tone. Farefello threw himself on Brad and cried. "Bradley I need you!" Aya looked to Yohji and sighed. "I'm in love with Yohji." Omi smiled slightly. "I love Schu!" the room went silent for a moment then deep laughter caused every one to look to Ken.

Ken held his sides as he laughed causing tears to come to his eyes. He stopped for a second then looked at the others and started laughing again. "I demand to know what is so damn funny Hidaka." Aya growled in a low dangerous tone. Ken calmed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh my god you have issues. Let me get this strait Aya is dating Yohji who is in love with Omi who is dating and in love with Schuldich who is also dating Nagi but in love with Yohji. Then Nagi is in love with Omi. Crawford is in love with Aya and dating Farefello who is in love with him. I'm sorry but that is just funny." Aya quirked an eyebrow at the brunet and glared at him. "Who are you in love with Ken?" The brunet stopped his chuckles and blinked his smile dropping. "Apparently it doesn't mater who I'm in love with because no one seems to love me. Since I am the outside party in all of this I have a plan. Schuldich you and Yohji date for a week. Nagi and Omi you two date for a week. Aya, Crawford you two date for a week. Farefello it looks like you and I are stuck hanging out for the week. So in one week we all come back and see what we have resolved." The two leaders nodded at the seemingly good plan. "Wow Kenken has a brain go fig." Ken glared at Yohji who flashed him a smile.


	2. NagixOmi

I do not own weiss.

Well any way here is Omi and Nagi and their week spent together. Oh I need help with the final parings because every one is going to date every one in this fic so I just want to know who should end up with who. There is one final paring I will not change because I already have it in my head. Oh and Ken will be mentioned in every chapter just because he is my favorite. Usually just snipits but he will be there. Well please review and plese tell me who you think should end up with who.

* * *

Nagi grumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair refused to agree with him at this very instant and he was taking Omi out. Well Ken was coming to pick him up to take him and Omi out and then the nineteen year old brunet was going to hang out with Farefello. He sighed and glared at the mirror that showed his hair sticking up in odd directions. He grabbed a hat and placed it on his head. He sighed as he heard a knock on the door fallowed by a loud "Kitty!" then a yelp and a giggle. He walked out into the hall and looked at Farefello who was hanging off of Ken and Omi who was flushed and giggling. He blushed and smiled at the blond who smiled back.

They got into the car and Ken shoved Farefello off of him then smiled at them both. "So Nagi where am I off to?" Nagi blushed as Omi smiled. "The Paris House." The older brunet nodded and smiled brightly driving off. They arrived at the nice little coffee house and Ken glanced back. "What time do I need to be back?" Omi and Nagi both shrugged. "Omi you have your cell?" The little blond nodded. "Just call me, I'll turn mine on." They nodded and headed in.

The coffee house was small but the walls were replicates of Van Gough and Cézanne paintings. Nagi smiled at Omi and took his hand. They sat down at a small table and ordered the sweetest coffee they could and a piece of cheesecake to share. Nagi smiled a blush across his cheeks. "You look really great tonight Omi." The other boy blushed and smiled. "So do you but I think I would like you better with out the hat." The little brunet lowered his head and sighed. "I'm having a really bad hair day because Schu put glue in my hair so it is sticking up and just looks really funny." Omi tilted his head and looked at the other boy. "Why did he put glue in your hair." Nagi grinned. "I put food coloring in his shampoo to get revenge for dating the two of us at the same time. It came right out but he was still mad." The little blond giggled happily.

Nagi started a friendly conversation about computers, which Omi went right into. They talked for hours and drank coffee. Nagi was happy and smiled a bit. "Hay Omi do you want to take a walk in the park with me for a bit?" Omi nodded happily and stood while Nagi paid the bill. They went to the near by park and walked around chatting happily.

Omi smiled as he walked along with Nagi. He felt happy and sighed. A man sprung out at them and grabbed Omi. Nagi glared at the man and tossed him into a tree. Omi smiled and took Nagi's hand holding it tightly. "Thank you." Nagi blushed deeply and gently kissed Omi on the cheek. Omi smiled then shivered slightly. "We should call Ken." The brunet boy nodded and smiled as Omi brought out his cell phone and called his friend.

Omi huffed as he heard Ken pick up the phone. "Yeah?" Such a nice hello from his friend. "Ken Nagi and I are at the park not far from where you dropped us off can you come pick us up. "NO, FAREFELLO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" There were a few loud crashes fallowed by a yelp from Ken. "Yeah we'll be right there." Omi smirked and looked at Nagi who blushed slightly.

The next day it was Omi's turn to take Nagi out so he decided to take the boy to an amusement park with Ken and Farefello. Well Ken was great but Farefello would be an issue. Omi pounced on his friend's bed and smiled at the sleepy older teen. "Ken-kun wake up you promised you would join Nagi and I at the amusement park. Do we have to take Farefello?" Green eyes blinked then Ken rolled over. "Omi I'm not supposed to be hanging out with you and Nagi. I'll take you since neither one of you can drive but other than that you are on your own. At least you have a sane person to spend your time with. I get pale and psycho." Omi smiled and started tugging on Ken's arm. "Fine then take me so we can go pick up Nagi." The brunet pulled his blankets over his head trying to block out the blond. "Omi I'm tired so screw off. Go have Aya drive you." The petit blond rolled his eyes. "You just said you would drive me." The brunet huffed. "Fine give me a bit to get dressed." Omi smiled and bounded out of the room and down to the kitchen where the four Schwartz members sat waiting. Omi smiled brightly and bounded over to Nagi.

Aya came down next dressed and ready to go so Crawford and him left. Ken came down next and blinked then grumbled and started heading back to his room only to be pounced by Farefello. "Kitty! Can we go do what we did yesterday again?" Ken groaned loudly and nodded. "I want sleep damn it!" Schuldich raised and eyebrow and looked at the soccer player. "Do I even want to know?" Yohji chuckled and looked at his date then at Ken who had Farefello seated on top of him and was gently stroking his head. "Yotan can you take Omi and Nagi to the amusement park PLEASE?" The lanky blond nodded and knelt down to pat Ken on the head only to have Farefello growl at him and try and bite him. "Yeah lets go. Chibis in the car now." Schuldich grinned and bounded after Yohji as Omi and Nagi fallowed along.

Omi got sick and threw up after one to many roller coasters then Nagi got sick after a water ride. Yohji picked up the two then they sat on they couch and drank carbonated water and watched calming television shows. They both felt like crap. The next day both decided to stay home and recover. The day after that they spent in the park talking and walking around. The days after that were a few more dates then the end of the week and the new out come of who loved whom.


	3. SchuldichxYohji

I own nothing.

* * *

Schuldich growled and looked at his slightly blue tinted hair. He was going to murder Nagi for putting food coloring in his shampoo. He got the young boy back by putting super glue in his hair. He stepped into the showered and cleaned his hair then smiled as he came out hearing Siberian yelp. His date would arrive soon now that the kiddos were gone Crawford was at work and Farefello was with his kitty. He had to admit he felt a little bad for Siberian first because no one did admit to even liking the boy and second he got stuck with psycho knife boy. He smirked at himself in the mirror as the knock came to the door.

Yohji blinked as Schuldich opened the door in nothing. He expected the man to be forward but not that forward. They both had a need foe sex and they would get it any way possible. He stepped in and looked the German over. "So we screw first then dinner come back screw some more then head home." The redhead nodded and Yohji shrugged fallowing the man to the room.

Dinner was nice but the sex before and after was much better. Yohji headed home and Schuldich stayed in the apartment. He heard Farefello come home and was apparently trying to get Siberian to come in. He walked out and grabbed the brunet boy and tossed him into a chair Nagi blinking and shrugging going into his room for the night. Schuldich put Farefello in his happy jacket and nice padded room then looked at the brunet sitting on the couch. "Siberian we need to talk." The boy blinked. "We do?" He nodded and sat across from the boy gently grazing his mind to see what he could find. There was nothing special to be found just a lot of thoughts of being uncomfortable. "So Siberian I have to thank you." The boy blinked. "I never thought I would get to be with Yohji and thanks to your little plan I've had the two best times of sex ever." He watched the boy flush as the thought of TMI came screaming out of the brunet's mind. "Thanks and perk up kid you'll find some one to love you soon." The brunet nodded and walked out the door.

The next morning Crawford made them all get up and go over to the happy little flower shop. Schuldich didn't think he'd ever seen Farefello pounce any one like he did Siberian. Yohji looked hot. He smiled at the blond who smiled back and went to go help his friend and almost got bitten by crazy man. He shook his head as they took the chibis to the amusement park. Then they walked around and scared people by making out and groping one another at random times. Then they had to go pick up the sick kids and take them to the Weiss house where they sat and did nothing.

Yohji looked up and came into the room. "Where is Bradley?" Schuldich asked happily. "He left with Farefello." Yohji nodded then looked around. "Where is Kenken?" The redhead leader looked to the stairs. "In his room nursing his black eye." The lanky blond shuddered as the German laughed slightly. "Do we even want to know?" Aya sighed deeply. "A little girl said God bless you." The two playboys nodded in understanding. "Poor Kenken." Aya shrugged and headed up to his room.

The rest of their dates involved a lot of sex and other odd things to creep people out. It was a lot of fun for the both of them and the week came to an end all to soon for the both of them.


	4. AyaxCrawford

I don't own weiss because if i did I would have money and not be falt dead broke.

* * *

Aya crawled into his bed and cried. He loved Yohji he did and it just hurt the man didn't love him back. All those nights he had spent with him the night he gave up his virginity meant nothing to Yohji. A light knock came to his door and hope fluttered to his heart until Ken popped his head in the door. "Can I come in?" He nodded and the brunet lightly shut the door behind him and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry Aya. I know you love Yohji and I know rejection hurts. If you need some one to talk to I'm here I just wanted to let you know that." He nodded and grabbed the brunet's hand forcing him to sit back on the bed. "Who are you in love with Ken?" The brunet smiled softly. "Some one who can never love me back. I don't care that he can never love me back as long as he is happy I am. Aya do you think you truly loved Yohji?" The question milled around in his head for a long moment. "Yes. You don't give your virginity to just any one Ken. You have to love the person to give them some thing as special as that." The brunet blushed at the piece of personal information and smiled softly. "Good night Aya. I'm going to make sure Omi is all right. I think it was hard for him to find out that the man he loved was not only dating another person at the same time but in love with another person entirely. You know I think we should stop using the word love because I don't think Crawford is in love with you or Yohji in love with Omi. You really have to know a person to be in love with them. We'll see soon who really loves the person they say they did. Feelings of love don't just change and switch to another person. They may change enough so you can give up your heart just to make the other person happy and not care if they love you in return but they can't just switch to a different person." Aya stopped Ken again.

Ken turned and looked in to violet eyes that shown with sadness and loss but there was hope there as well. "Ken how long have you been in love with this person?" The brunet smiled sadly. "Long enough. Aya I don't want any one to know who I love because their feelings might change for me just because I love them and they want to be loved or because they feel sorry for me. I don't want that. I want the person to love me for me and not just because they feel they have to. I'll be sad that they don't love me but I'll be happier because I know they are with the person they truly love not some one they are making themselves love. It's not fair to either of us if I let that happen." The redhead nodded as he looked into green eyes. "What made you become so wise all of a sudden Ken?" The brunet chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess my heart is a lot smarter than my head. Good night Aya I still have to go check on Omi and Yohji because I want all of my friends to be happy too." Aya smiled softly at Ken. "I want you to be happy Ken." The brunet smiled slightly. "I will be as long as the one I love is." Ken then turned and left the room.

Aya awoke feeling better than he had the night before. What Ken said had made sense in an odd round about way. He showered then dressed, worked the shop with Yohji until Crawford came and picked him up for dinner. They went to a nice little Italian restaurant with really great food and a quiet atmosphere. They ate in silence then Crawford took him home. Crawford hated how silent Aya was though the redhead liked the silence.

The next day came and they went out again this time to an art show. Aya was again silent through out most of the ordeal. They went home to find Ken bleeding and holding and ice pack to his eyes. Farefello was gently stroking Ken's stomach. "Please Kitty forgive Farfie. I didn't mean to do it." The redhead rolled his eyes as Crawford pried Farefello off of Ken. "Aya I don't think this is working out. Siberian is it alright if we cancel before the week is up?" Ken nodded. "Yeah I don't care." Aya sighed and pulled the ice pack off of Ken's eye and flinched at the very black and puffy object. "Do I even want to know?" The brunet sighed and lifted his bleeding arm a little the redhead nodded and grabbed the first aid kit. "Lets just say cute little girls that say God Bless you when you sneeze and Farf are not a good thing. You know I'm fairly lucky. The little girl lived and all I got was a black eye and a cut arm. Not bad if I do say so my self." He shook his head as he wrapped white gauze around tanned skin after cleaning the cut thoroughly.

Aya sighed and looked at Ken for a very long moment then sighed again causing Ken to shift in his seat and look at him. "I've been thinking about what you said the other night. I don't think I ever was in love with Yohji I think I was just in love with the thought of Yohji being in love with me." The brunet nodded and stood slowly. "Well I'm glad your feeling better. I'm sorry I have to go lay down I would love to talk really but my eye and my head really hurt so I need a nap." He nodded and watched the brunet head up the stairs.

Aya worked with Ken for the rest of the week in the shop only having Farefello pull Ken out of the shop and drag him odd place six times during each day. Aya shook his head and smiled a bit excited to have the week end and to see how things turned out.


	5. KenxFarefello

Again I don't own weiss

* * *

Ken groaned as he looked at the church before him. He knew exactly what the one eyed man had planned now if only he could change those plans slightly. "Hay Farefello killing a priest while no one is there is boring. Lets make it better and just steal all of the Bibles and crosses and things." The one eyed man smirked and looked at him. "I like the way kitty thinks." So they did just that and robbed the church then they had a big bonfire of bibles and other holey relics. Good thing Ken didn't believe in god or he might have felt bad instead of good that he avoided killing people.

The next day was much the same except for the poor little girl. Ken sneezed and she said, "god bless you" in her cute little way. That's all it took and Farefello had his knife out and was trying to tear the girl to pieces. Then he got a black eye and went home and slept the rest of the day. The next day Farefello again dragged him to another church and they started to rob it when they stumbled on to the priest trying to rape one of his alter boys. "Hay Farf did you know God laughs every time a priest rapes an alter boy. Lets make god cry and kill the lovely little priest." The one eyed man grinned and looked at the child. "What about the kid." Ken smiled slightly. "God doesn't laugh when you kill children. They still have a chance to be corrupted so he laughs when you kill them." Farefello nodded and tore the priest of the young boy as Ken ran the kid out of the room. The little boy clung to him for dear life and cried. "I'm never coming to church ever again!" The little boy flinched then screamed at the blood covered one-eyed man that just patted him on the head.

Ken sighed as he took the little boy home and explained to his parents what happened they agreed they were never taking their son to church again. What he didn't explain is that the priest was now a bloody mangled corps with crosses embedded in his head along with a bible shove in an interesting place. It was a good thing the kid didn't hear his and Farefello's conversation before the murder took place. He sighed and walked over to his white haired friend and flopped down on the bench. "I should get back to work before Aya strangles me." The white haired man nodded and left without a word.

The days that fallowed were oddly surprising as seeing that Farefello was being fallowed around but kids that he had corrupted into hating God. Ken sighed deeply wanting this week to come to an end. When it finally did he had never been happier in his life.


	6. A new week

Ha I have a new chapter up! I don't own weiss just this very pointless plot line which really has no plot at all but hell it's funny.Thanks to my reviwers.

Chitoshiya no Tohma: Thank you my dear friend and yes we all feel bad for Ken. No one loves poor Kenken. Oh and who Ken is paired with in this chapter I did just for you. So I should have that pairing up soon.

Chaotic Ones: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

Seven Maxwell: Thank you. I try to give Ken a nice rep because I really don't think he is as stupid as a lot of people make him out to be.

Hakudoshi-Chan: Thank you for reviewing every chapter. Sorry if it was confusing and I really don't see what's funny about carbonatied water. I wanted a unervisal name so as not to confuse people more than I have.

Tigermink: I have yet to choose who Ken is going to be with as of yet. The only person I have decided on is Yohji. So Aya and Brad have a chance. Who knows this story can go any where as of right now. I could lock them in a closet together and have them hook up that way. But I'll decide before the end some time till then we'll just have to see. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Ken sat on the couch and looked at the others who were still standing and looking at him. He smiled sweetly. "Well Crawford why don't you go first." The ebony haired man's glasses flash as he looks around the room. "I don't have feelings for Abyssinian. Truth be told I would rather date Bombay for at least he will talk." Ken chuckles slightly gaining a glare from the redhead leader of Weiss and the leader of Schwartz. "What? Never mind. Ok then Schu your up." The redhead German looks around the room and shrugs. "I like Yohji but I don't think I'm in love with him. I want something more than great sex." Ken nods in understanding and glances at Yohji who seems unaffected by the whole thing. "Alright. Yotan your up." The lanky playboy nods and sighs. "I'm as confused as Schu is on this round." Ken glances over to Omi and Nagi who are standing close. "Omi?" The petit blond sighs and looks at the tall German then at the boy sitting next to him. "I still have feelings for Schu but I like Nagi a lot too." Ken sighs deeply and looks at Nagi who just gives him the look of don't-bother-asking. "Alright then Aya?" The redhead looks at him for a long moment then shrugs. "I can thank you for my confusion on my feelings Ken. Right now I'm currently not in love with any one but would like to find the person I can love." Ken glances to the one-eyed man who grins devilishly at him then jumps on him. "I love my kitty!" Ken sighs deeply and shoves the pale man off.

The room stays silent as Ken looks over his options on what to do. He heaves a heavy sigh then nods to himself. "It seems every one is confused so here's how it's going to play out this week. Crawford will date me since he wants a talker and I can out talk any one in here on my worst day. Yohji and Omi will date because of the revelation from last week. Aya and Nagi then Farf and Schu." The lanky redhead playboy glared at the brunet then shrugged. "How does that sound?" Every one nods then goes their respective ways. Except Schuldich who sits next to Ken.

The room is again silent for a long time until Schuldich speaks softly to Ken who is looking at him intently. "Why didn't you just tell him Ken?" The brunet tilts his head to one side giving the redhead a puzzled look. "You know who and what I'm talking about." Ken sighs and lets his head drop to the back of the couch. "I want him to love me Schu but I have to let it be on his terms. I can't force him into loving me. I may want that more than anything else in this world but I can't make him love me. I've had a hard enough time with people always seeing me as the dumb jock and then stabbing me in the back just because I'm not as simple as I act. I've had my heart broken several times before Kase even came into the picture so if he wants me I want him to love me for who I am and not just act like he loves me because I blindly fallow who ever acts like they love me. Please don't tell any one Schu." The redhead nods and gently pats Ken on the head. "No worries Kenken your secret is safe with me. Have fun with Bradley." Ken nodded smiling as he watched the redhead go up the stairs.

Ken sat there for a long time in the dark thinking of what could possibly be the outcome of this whole game he was seemingly playing with every ones hearts. He wanted all of them to be happy no matter what he just hoped this worked out in the long run. He could tell a few tings about every one already so if he pulled the right strings things just might work out for the best or it would back fire in his face and cause every one a lot of pain. He sighed deeply and curled up falling asleep wondering how things would turn out in the end.


	7. KenxBrad

Hum I'm lazy and haven't updated in a while. I don't own Weiss either.

So thanks to my kind reviewers. This is an odd chapter to say the least and Crawford is ooc but in this story you have to expect that. Wow so I'm getting a lot of conflicting ideas on who to pair with whom. One day i will snap and just randomly close my eyes after scribbling the charters name down on a pice of paper then pick that way till then i'm still wondering who i shall pair people with.

Tigermink: Thank you for reviewing again on my last chapter. I think the reason Ken is seen as dumb is because of what you said and because he plays the fool a lot. I think Crawford and Ken are cute together but I don't know if i want to pair them together. Oh well thaks again.

Zelda1313: Wow thanks can't think of much more to say than that. I'm glad you like Ken in this story.

Rei-kitty: I have no clue if Ken is in love with Aya. I have no clue who Ken is in love with because I am a slacker and don't plan things well. As for Omi and Yohji I will not say. I have decided on Yohji but that shall be my little thing to know till the very end. Heh sorry I'm in an odd frame of mind right now. Thanks bunches for the review.

* * *

Ken came down the stairs and looked at Aya and smiled lightly. The redhead nodded. Ken flopped down into a chair and looked around. "Hay Aya can I talk to you for a bit?" Aya nodded and sat down looking at the brunet who seemed nervous. "I'm scared out of my mind Aya. I've never been on a real date before. Most of the times I have gone out with people and paid our own way then made out. Crawford is planning on taking me out to some fancy place and I don't know what to do. I'm going to make a complete fool of my self and annoy the hell out of the poor man because when I'm nervous I can't shut up. I try and be quiet but my mouth just keeps on running and then…" A pale ivory hand covered the soccer player's mouth and he stilled. "Calm down Ken. I'll help you the best I can. We'll find something nice for you to wear and just relax Ken. This is only a test to see who really likes who so relax. Crawford is just trying to be a nice guy so don't worry so much." Ken nodded and smiled brightly. "Thank you Aya you are a real pal." The redhead nodded and watched Ken bound off.

Ken stood next to Aya and Yohji who were looking at his closet; the lanky blond cringed as he pulled out a shirt with more than one hole in it. "Shit Kenken you need some new cloths." The brunet pouted as he looked at his floor. "I like my cloths." Aya shook his head then pulled out a nice pair of pants then nudged the lanky blond a bit who nodded. "That crimson red button up you have would look great on Ken with those pants." Ken blinked as the redhead rushed out of the room only to come back moments later with a few shirts. Ken blinked slightly then looked at the two. "I can't wear Aya's cloths! I'm a klutz knowing me I will get something on it then it will be ruined and then I'll have to get a new one and…" Two different hands clamped over Ken's mouth quickly silencing the brunet. "Ken I don't wear this shirt much so don't worry and go take a shower while Yohji and I finish choosing an outfit for you before Brad comes." Ken nodded and walked off and went into the bathroom.

The spray of hot water felt nice but id did nothing to calm Ken's fried nerves. He had never been on a real date and he would look like such a slob compared to the perfectly dressed businessman. He sighed a little forlorn and thought of his friends helping him and smiled slightly. He would be this nervous with any one on an actual date. He had just never been on an actual date. He once took this girl to the movies and she paid for her ticket even though he offered then they didn't even watch the movie. The there was that one guy he went out with and the guy took him out then ditched him, as soon as they reached the restaurant, for his baseball buddies. He had no dating life. He sighed and shampooed his hair then washed the rest of the way.

The commotion down stairs surprised Ken a little. Nagi and Brad were clearly down stairs and it sounded if Omi was a well. It also sounded like they were hunting a heard of ravenous elephants. He sighed and walked into his room to see his whole outfit laid out shoes and all. He smiled slightly and quickly got dressed in the button up crimson shirt and the kaki pants. He sighed and grinned at himself in the mirror then out the window watching the sun just slip behind the city. He took at deep breath then headed down the stairs.

Brad nodded to Ken and briefly glanced him over. The brunet grinned and smiled happily. "I'm excited where are we going?" The ebony haired man rose an eyebrow and looked the brunet over again. "Restaurant." Ken smiled and bounded over and grabbed the man's hand pulling him up and dragging him out the door and into the nice car. The brunet quickly took the passenger seat and started to fiddle with the radio once the car was started. "This is so cool I've never been taken on a real date before! I once took this girl out to the movies and well she wouldn't let me pay for her movie and then we didn't watch the movie even though I really wanted to but she had he tongue down my throat at the time and it is really hard to make out and watch a movie at the same time. Then this one guy took me out to a burger joint but he ditched me for his baseball buddies and I had to walk home. That sucked. Then there were my few times with Kase but he never really took me out he mostly dragged me to his house and we made out or fooled around. You have a really nice car. I like your glasses. I like it when Aya wears his glasses because he looks all nerdy and I can make fun of him. You don't look nerdy in glasses you look nice in them. If I start to annoy you just yell at me to shut up I start to ramble when I get nervous and then I can't stop. Hay did you know…" Brad slapped his hand over Ken's mouth and looked at the brunet.

Ken blinked and glanced at the hand over his mouth. He looked into two deep eyes and gulped. " We're here." Ken nodded and got out of the car. He didn't know that Crawford didn't intend to buy him dinner until he started rambling in the car about never being on a real date. Yes Bradley Crawford is a softy but will never let any one know that and if someone happens to find out they will meet a very untimely end. "Wow are you sure I'm not underdressed for this place it's really nice." Crawford nodded as they were shown to a table in the cozy little resturant. "You look nice Siberian." The brunet blinked at the older man and giggled softly. "You can call me Ken we are on a date after all or you can call me Kenken even though that name annoys the hell out of me but every one calls me that so I have to get over it. In all truth I really don't mind it if Yohji or one of the others call me that it's when the fan girls do it that it annoys me." A nice looking waitress took their orders then left after flirting with Ken for a bit.

Crawford looked over at Ken as he suddenly became quiet and was looking down at the table with vast attention. "Look it's a ladybug." The brunet pointed to the small bug walking across the table and smiled happily. "I like ladybugs. When I was a child I used to catch them all the time with my neighbor. She had this big old willow tree that was coved in them every summer and we would stay out side for hours and just catch the ladybugs or sit under the tree and have lemonaid. I find a lot of ladybugs in the shop and I still think their cool maybe I'm a loser that way. That's most likely why this is my first real date. I have to thank you Brad um I mean Crawford. I never really expected any one to take me on a date well except maybe Yohji but then it wouldn't be a date because he would be flirting with other people not that I would care much but I just want to say thanks this really means a lot to me." Crawford merely nodded and went back to his drink as the brunet started another rambling stream of random thoughts that popped into his head.

Ken got quiet as his food came and ate slowly trying to be careful not to get anything on his friend's shirt. He glanced up a few times only to see Crawford not looking at him. He sighed deeply and looked around the nice little place. "This food is good." Crawford nodded and looked at the brunet. "You didn't have to order the cheapest thing on the menu." Ken blushed and looked down at his pasta. "I like pasta. I'm sorry." Crawford huffed slightly and went back to his meal. The soccer player looked down at his food and sighed deeply. "Excuse me for a moment." He quickly got up and went into the bathroom and pulled out his cell phone diling his home number. Aya's voice came over the line. "What?" Ken pouted slightly and sunk into a corner. "Aya I blew it. First I annoy the hell out of Crawford then I insult him by ordering the cheapest thing on the menu. I like pasta! I didn't order it because I wanted to make him feel better that I'm a cheep date. I think he is also angry because I just water to drink. I don't drink much else besides water and milk and I don't like resturant milk. This date sucks and it's all my fault. What do I do?" Aya sighed deeply and chuckled slightly. "I'll get Yohji." Ken nodded and pouted on the floor till he heard the blond playboy. "Kenken blew the date already." Ken pouted some more until he heard his friend grab the phone. "Don't worry Kenken just think of Crawford like Aya." He heard another voice come over the line. "Ken don't listen to the idiot blond he doesn't know Crawford. Just ignore the pissy attitude and just keep talking. Annoy the hell out of stick up his ass business man and then he will finally see how great you really are." Ken blinked at the phone and hung up turning the device off. He washed his hands and went quickly back to the table.

Crawford felt a bit bad for getting snippy at the clearly nervous brunet. He watched Ken come back and smile slightly at him. "I'm glad you like the pasta. Do you want dessert?" Ken beamed and shook his head. "No thank you. I'm a chocoholic so once I start eating sweets I tend not to stop for a while. Aya and I are both like that. Thanks for the offer though." Crawford nodded and grabbed the check paying for it. "Hay Crawford if I haven't annoyed the hell out of you enough already do you want to go for a walk in the park?" The ebony haired man nodded.

Ken bounded down the path talking up a storm. Crawford found it oddly cute that the brunet seemed to talk non stop sharing any and every story that came into that cute head. He shook off the thought then nodded. He did think the brunet was cute in the way a kitten or a puppy was cute. Not the cute in hot sexy cute just cute. He did want some one who could talk and Ken didn't lie when he said he could out talk any one in the two groups. "I had a really great time tonight Crawford. Can I call you Brad for just this week? I like your name. I once asked Aya if I could call him Ran and he chased me around the house with his katana for an hour. I then asked Omi if I could call him Mamarou and I got three darts in my arm and one in my butt. Is it ok if I call you Brad? I like calling people by…" Brad slapped his hand over the quickly moving mouth. "Yes you can call me Brad but not around that stupid German or I'll never live it down and my name is Brad and only Brad not cute nicknames." Ken nodded smiling brightly behind the hand.

Ken bounded in the house smiling brightly Yohji and Schuldich smirked at him. Ken blinked and looked at the two. "I thought you two were supposed to be out with your dates." The lanky blond shrugged. "I wanted to be there for you on your first date so Nagi and Omi are glued to the computer Aya is somewhere and Schu decided to keep me company." The brunt nodded the looked around. "Where is Farefello?" The German looked up and grinned. "He's at home pouting because Bradley took his kitty on a date. That suprises me because I didn't think leader intended to take you out. You are the odd party who doesn't seem to care but hay Crawford is the strangest person at times." Ken nodded again feeling down for the second time that night. "He probably didn't intend to take me out on a date. I was blabbing in the car about how I've never been on at date and he probably felt sorry for me being the poor loser I am. I'm the biggest idiot on this planet. I'm such an ass I pressured Crawford in to dating me. I should dig a whole and burry myself." Schuldich patted Ken on the back as Aya materlized from no where.

Ken pouted on the couch his two friends trying to comfort him. He sighed then jumped about three feet in the air when he heard Aya. "How was your date Ken?" He pouted some more and looked at the redhead. "It sucked. Well no it was ok until I came home and found out that Brad didn't even really want to take me on a date. He just took pity for my pathetic loser like ways and took me on a date because I was rambling in the car about never being on a date. I'm a loser." Aya gently patted Ken on the head. "I'm sure he wouldn't have taken you if he really didn't want to. You're not a loser Ken. Ask him out for a movie tomorrow and if he says no then you know you are more of a loser than I am because I couldn't even last two dates." Ken huffed and glared at his friend. "Tanks for the help Aya. A least I went out on a date and my date didn't ditch me for a computer." Aya patted Ken on the head and smiled.

Ken asked Crawford out on a movie date and the man said yes. Ken even used the word date and Crawford still said yes he was shocked stupid. He got ready and picked Crawford up using Yohji's car. He didn't barrow it he more or less stole the car. He smiled as the older man got in the car. Then he let Crawford choose the movie. He was board out of his mind and it didn't look like the older man was doing any better. "This movie sucks." The ebony haired man nodded his agreement. "Lets make out." That earned him one very strange look then a slight nod.

Schuldich watched Ken come in the door grinning from ear to ear. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I take it the date went well." Ken nodded happily. "The movie sucked but I learned one very important thing about Crawford. He is a great kisser." Schuldich blinked as the brunet headed up the stairs and went to bed. "Well I'll be damned." The German shrugged and went home.

Ken and Crawford kept going out on dates, which by the end of every date they were making out. Ken had fun then the week came to an end. Now it was off to see who now liked whom. And the chaos continues.


	8. SchuxFarf

Hello sorry I haven't updated in oh a very long while. Sorry to every one who thinks my format is confusing. I'm looking for a beta reader right now so if any one is instreted please let me know. Sorry again but i do try.

thanks to all my kind reviewers your reviews make me insanely happy. so here is the next chapter and I don't know when I'll have the others up because school is crazy and so is life so sorry for the long wait and thanks again to all those who reviewed.

* * *

Is wanting to shoot your teammate in the head several times a bad thing? Schu didn't think so. Well more than wanting to shoot Farefello he wanted to shoot Ken several times. What actually possessed the brunet to let the crazy god-hating freak to rob a church? Now that was all he was going to have to hear about the whole week he was dating the freak another thing he hated the brunet for. So naturally he did the best thing for himself and locked his teammate up then went over to the flower shop.

Who worked in a flower shop really? Only gay guys worked in flower shops and to think all the little freaky girls thought the boys were strait. Maybe he should make waves by kissing Siberian or Abyssinian or something just to give the girls a good show. Knowing the type they were most likely Yaoi freaks any way. He hated females. No not hate you actually have to know something to hate it and girls were to confusing to be known. He flopped down on the couch and watched as the two oldest members of Weiss with out their chibi dates. "What's going on?" The redhead shrugged and left and well the blond seemed pissed. "I hope Ken has a crappy date." He rose an eyebrow but chose not to comment.

Well the brunet did have a crappy date and was too damn pathetic not to feel sorry for. But he was hot. How could Brad say no to a body like that? He didn't care. The next day he was at the Weiss house again and well Ken looked way to happy. He did not need to know that Bradley was a good kisser…wait yes he did. Oh the evil things he had planned for that man when it came his turn.

Schu flopped down on Ken's bed and smiled at the brunet who softly smiled back and went back to watching the soccer game. "What do you find so great about soccer?" The brunet shrugged and ignored him. "Aya is dancing naked in the hall." The brunet didn't react. "Brad and Aya are screwing like bunnies in the hall and they have the chibis with them." No reaction still. Really what was so damn great about soccer? He sighed and Ken started cracking up. "Oh that is so wrong I just pictured Aya and Crawford in bunny suits screwing. The image burns my brain." Schu growled then cracked up.

Ken turned off his television and looked at the German who seemed sad and a little confused. "I can read minds but I don't know anything. How is it you can read peoples hearts? Almost every one is now in love with you well except the Chibis and myself. Hell even Yohji is thinking about you but I think we are all so confused we can't tell up from down."

"Schu I can't read peoples hearts I can hardly even read my own. I know we are all confused. I'm even starting to doubt if I love the person I have for a long time. Maybe hearts can be easily changed I don't know but what I do know is that there is some one out there for every one and I am damned set to find the perfect person for all of you so cheer up and I know your plotting something on Brad and myself so go back to your evil ways."

The German chuckled and smiled kissing the brunet on the head. "Only Brad. You're too cute to hurt or plot against. I should go let Farf out of his cell before he goes insane…well more so than he already is."


	9. OmixYohji

heheheheheh long time no see. Sorry I have no excuse except school and writers block so this chapter is not as good as my others not that my others were good.

Ken: hits dark with stick stop putting yourself down.

I don't own weiss and never will

Sorry for the long wait and thanks to all my reviewers I'll try to update sooner don't know how that's going to go but i'll try.

* * *

In all truth Yohji wanted to strangle the brunet soccer player. Just because the boy was a loser he had to miss out on his date with Omi. He had dreamt of such a date since before he was dating the redhead that was no longer his boyfriend. He sighed as he saw Ken come home. He was just lucky Schuldich talked him out of anything drastic such as slowly dipping the said brunet in to a vat of hot wax.

"I'm surprised Crawford took you on a date…"

Oh shit well the cover was blown and the look on Ken's face showed his hurt. Maybe Ken was in love with Crawford personally he was rooting for Ken to be in love with Aya because at least they would both be happy and then there was the whole stability thing that they both provided. He could tell Aya did have some feelings for Ken but he wasn't sure how far they reached. He sighed as Ken headed up the stairs along with the redhead.

"What if Ken happened to be in love with Omi?"

He turned to the German. "I really would dip him in a vat of hot wax."

The redhead raised a brow and smirked. "What if he was in love with you?" That question was not going to be answered. He was to afraid of hurting his teammate to tell the truth and say he could never love Ken as more than a brother.

The next day was off to a better start Omi seemed happy for their date and the chibi could be damn sure that he was going to be treated like a god. That brought him to this current moment in time sitting in his room with his ex and the German trying to pick out the perfect out fit…oh Nagi was there too.

"I don't get what's the big deal Yohji, Omi sees you every single day."

He glared at his leader. "Because Aya my dear this is a date and I want Omi to know I treat my dates well." The redhead got up and left in a huff closely fallowed by his date. Schuldich chuckled quietly. "I think he is still a bit bitter." He nodded his agreement as the German pulled out the perfect outfit.

Omi looked stunning in his plain button up shirt and slacks. It was a major step up from short shorts and girly looking shirts. Not that he didn't like the short shorts or the girly shirts but wow Omi looked hot. Yohji was practically drooling over himself. Ok so he was drooling but only a little. The young blond looked at him and laughed softly that sweet chiming sound. Now he was only drooling a little if you consider buckets little. He took his love to the nicest restaurant then they went for a long moonlight stroll. Every thing was perfect except for the fact Omi was head over heals in love with the crazy telepath. He wanted to slaughter the stupid redhead German for stealing his chibi's sweet little heart except killing the said German would only cause the said chibi a great amount of pain.

He was depressed beyond reason. He had gone on two dates with Omi and the whole time the little blond did nothing but talk about the evil German devil as Schu was now known. He flopped down in his bed and growled to himself. He sighed then saw his door crack open a ways as Ken silently stepped into the room and sat on his bed. "Not going the way you planned?" He shook his head.

"Listen Yohji maybe Omi isn't the right one for you but then again he could be and he is the one who has yet to realize how great you really are. There is some one out there that will love you for you because he will understand how great you are."

He looked at the brunet. "You're in love with me aren't you Ken?"

The brunet shook his head and chuckled softly. "No. I do love you but in a purely brotherly way. If you need someone to talk to I'm always here because who knows better than me what it's like to love someone and not be loved in return? At least you had some one say they loved you Yohji I didn't even get that much. Be happy for what you have and don't cry over what you can't get."

He blinked and stared stupidly at the brunet in front of him. "When did you become Buddha? Who are you and what have you done with Ken?" The brunet chuckled.

"I'm Mandor of the planet Kandar and I ate your friend and using a holographic image of him so I can slowly kill the world with angst over load." He laughed and gently punched the brunet on the shoulder. "Thanks Kenken." The brunet nodded and skipped out of the room.

His next dates with Omi weren't as bad because he realized that the little blond didn't love him and maybe he didn't love Omi but still had feelings for Aya and possibly even Ken. He hated to admit it but he might have feelings for the sweet wonderful Ken he had always known. Now he just had to wait as the week came to an end and the new week was to start.


	10. NagixAya

Another chapter. This one is short because I couldn't think of what to write but i'm trying to write through my writers block so um yeah.

Don't own weiss wont even try and pretend

* * *

Nagi clacked away on his computer across from Omi and grinned as his knight killed the little blonde's. Omi pouted then smirked and pulled a surprise attack. He smiled as the game came to and end a few hours later and he was declared the victor. He liked not having to date Aya. Not that he didn't like Aya because well he thought the man was to much like Brad for his own good. He sighed as he leaned back into Omi's bed. He liked Omi a lot but he now knew he didn't love Omi.

Nagi stood looking at the tall blond watching him trying to pick out an outfit. He was only half listening and fallowed his date out of Yohji's room and into his. Aya was pacing back and forth radiating anger. He took a few steps back and sat deciding it was more fun to watch.

"I can't believe the nerve of that jerk! I want him to know I treat my dates well. I hope he gets in an accident and smashes his pretty face in then he can try and find some one who loves him because I've moved on."

The only thought in his head was 'RIGHT just keep telling yourself that and them maybe one of us will fall for it.' He sighed and continued to watch his date pace until the redhead stopped and looked at him then sighed deeply. They went out to a movie because Aya felt bad. He chose the sappiest movie he could find and then he and Aya mocked it. It was quite fun.

The next day was going better because Yohji was out with Omi and Ken was working the shop along with Aya while Nagi got to sit and watch. He couldn't be left alone meaning Brad was afraid he was going to look up porn. He sighed and Ken smiled at him. "Hay why so down Nagi?" He shrugged and looked at his shoes.

"I'm just board and confused. I wish I were more like you. You always seem so happy and just high off life and things don't seem to bother you."

Ken was looking at him very seriously and the older brunet gently lifted his chin so he was looking into brown eyes. "Nagi life sucks. I just don't think about it and look at the good things life has to offer. Look around at all the flowers in this shop and think how they can change so many things. They can make a sick person feel better just because some one cared. The can be thrown into the arms of some single lady at a wedding and give her hope, they can make someone stop crying just because the person really does love them, they can brighten a rainy day just because they look sunny. The simplest thing can do a lot of good so just think of all the good you could do with all you have and life won't seem so bad."

Nagi blushed deeply not being able to look away from the brunet in front of him. Ken smiled and ruffled his hair like one would do towards a little brother. He felt and odd stirring in his gut and looked away not sure what to think. He could feel Aya looking at him then at Ken. Why hadn't he seen it before? Why didn't he love Ken? The answer was simple he wanted some one his own age and preferably his own intellectual level. Why the hell did he date Schuldich? He would have to think about some things.

Aya was close to bashing his head in. He sighed deeply and looked at Nagi who was sitting across the table from he. He decided to take the young boy out on a nice date and the kid was so lost in his own thoughts he was ignored. Not that he minded but he just wanted to know what the whole thing between Ken and Nagi was earlier today. Not that he liked Ken or any thing. Well he liked Ken because he was nice but he didn't _like _Ken. He had no clue what his head was going on about. Ken was his friend and that's all there was to it. Nagi on the other hand was a cutie. He shook his head and sighed. Nagi may be cute but Nagi was also illegal. What did he care about the legal system he was an assassin for goodness sakes. He sighed deeply and looked at Nagi who was now looking at him with wide blue eyes. Nagi was going to be hot once he got a little older.

Nagi was happy with Aya. He liked their nice quiet dates and the occasional conversation about books and what not. He hoped Aya liked him too. He may have odd feeling towards Ken but now they seemed brotherly more than anything and Aya looked sexy. Not that Aya didn't always look sexy because he did it was just tonight in the violet shirt and leather pants that he looked really sexy. The shirt brought out stunning eyes and the leather pants clung to nice legs and a firm butt. He shook his head and smiled oddly looking forward to see who his next date would be. Aya was a good friend.


	11. a new week yet again

Oh my goodness this chapter is short and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have no excuse but school. IT IS THE DEVIL! Any way thank you so much to every one who reviewed and I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just been going non-stop and my brain is in three billion places. I wanted to write over Spring break but I was out of town. Sorry this has taken me so long and that's it's so short but the next chapter will be longer I promise.

Ken started giggling for no reason what so ever. Well no reason that any one else knew. All the confused looks made him giggle. Oh it was funny to him. He was an idiot and admitted it to himself quite often and every one just up and trusted him with their love lives. He was going to get himself killed or really hated. He also knew a lot of things the other's didn't. Yup he was going to die slowly and painfully. "So what has the new week brought?" The room was silent then he was pounced by Farf. "Kitty Schu was so mean to me. I HATE HIM!" He blinked at the pale man and gently patted his head. "I'm sorry what can I do to make it better?" The man thought for a second and looked around the room. "Let me date Abyssinian." He nodded and looked around once again.

Yohji took a deep breath and looked Ken dead in the eye. Ken's eyes were beautiful and always changing color from deep chocolate brown to deep blue to sea green. "Ken I love you." The brunet just blinked at him mouth hanging open slightly. "Um alright." He sighed deeply and retreated into a corner to pout.

Ken smiled happily going over the parings in his head. "Ok. Aya you and Farefello, Yohji and myself, Nagi and Crawford, Schu and Omi." Every one looked at him a little blankly then nodded a few people grumbling under their breath. This week was going to be fun. He could tell. Yup this was a good week.


	12. AyaxFarf

Oh my god I updated. I'm so shocked I might die. Sorry another short chapter but school is almost over so I might update a little more quickly but no promises. This chapter amuses me and I finally know who all the people are going to pair up with thanks to a set of eight sided dice. So if you don't like the final paring to bad so sad I'm not changing it. That's the way the dice rolled and I'm to lazy to try and make every one happy so that's how it is. Thanks for the reviews and now on to the randomness.

* * *

Aya glared death at Ken who happened to be working the morning shift with him. He couldn't believe the brunet paired him with Farefello. Of all people he got the crazy god hating man. "Aya stop glaring at me. You would have had to date him sooner or later but once this is over you will never have to date him again. It's not that bad you could be dating worse people, like me." His glare intensified and he growled lightly. "Don't worry Aya he is more in to corrupting small children into hating God so if you just stand there and don't say anything you two will get along fine. He's not hard to deal with really. So chill and stop trying to burn holes in my head because it's not working." He huffed and pouted to himself silently for a long while. Ken turned and walked over to him gently placing warm hands on his shoulders. "Aya, Farefello is just looking for the same thing every one else is right now. Give him a chance because he is not a bad guy. Just make the best of this week ok." He nodded giving into the big pleading puppy eyes before him and he was gently hugged.

Aya was dragged out of the shop at noon and down to the park where all the little kids swarmed Farefello. They played tag and hide and go seek. It was just them hanging out with the kids. It wasn't a bad date to say the least it wasn't what he had in mind but it could be worse. "Dinner?" The pale man nodded as they watched the kids leave with their parents. They went to a very quiet little place where the man got several odd looks but nothing more was said. They ate in near silence with Farf grumbling about how eating stake hurt God. All in all he was amused.

The next few days were much the same go to the park and play games with the kids all while trying to get them to hate God then quiet dinner and home. He was rather relaxed with the way the whole thing was working out. He didn't love Farf nor did he give the illusion of ever loving the man but he was having fun.

Aya sighed as they walked quietly along the dark street when crying was heard. They were both on alert and Farf pulled out his knife and he crept quietly with the man to a small-secluded part of the park where a young man was being raped. "Just say you believe in God and he will free you." The boy bit his lip and cried harder. Farefello got this insane smile and looked at him for permission and he nodded all to happy to have this scum's life ended. "Hurting kids makes God laugh! GOD MUST CRY!" Blood splattered along the grass and the boy quickly ran into his arms sobbing as Farefello butchered the man. "You're safe now. But if some one tries to rape you for not believing in God in the future just say you do then go home and pay homage to the devil or whoever it is you do or do not worship." The boy nodded but did not release him. Farefello patted the boy on the back and smiled. "You did good you made God cry." The boy nodded and released him slowly then clung to Farefello.

The walk to the boy's house was long but worth the trip. The mother sobbed and hugged her son then invited them in for tea even though they just admitted to killing someone. People are odd. The mother son and Farefello bonded rather well then they went home. Aya sighed deeply and knocked lightly on Ken's door. The brunet looked a little ruffled and sleepy when he opened the door. "Yeah?" He smiled and kissed Ken lightly on the head earning one very odd look from the brunet. "You were right Farefello is a good guy and I just wanted to thank you." Another very odd look clearly asking 'what?' He smiled and sighed. "I've had fun these past few days and I owe it all to you Ken. So thank you." The brunet blinked a few times, pinched himself then looked at him again. "That was odd. You're welcome Aya. But I'm tired and have the feeling I'm hallucinating so I'm going back to bed." He smiled and kissed the brunet softly on the lips. "You are beautiful Ken." The brunet blinked again. "Yup I've lost my mind. Night Aya." He nodded and headed into his own room then paused. "Ken you can't lose what you never had to begin with." The brunet nodded and shut his door. He smirked and closed his door lightly leaning against it then heading to bed. He was looking forward to next week.

Farefello slowly snuck in the redhead's room and watched him sleep then walked over to Ken's room and pounced the brunet. "I love the Weiss kitties! You red kitty and I should all go have sex." Ken's head popped out from under the covers and sleepy eyes looked at him. "As fun as that sounds…no. So are you over Brad?" He blinked and sat back. "Brad who?" The teen sighed and hid back under his blankets. He grinned and skipped out of the room and pounced the tall blond. "You are mine next week blondie. Have fun!" He then skipped down the hall ready to face the new week ahead.


	13. KenxYohji

Hum no update in a long time sorry all. I'm a bad what can I say. Oh well here is a new chapter. Sorry if this disappoints any one but I don't like this pairing much so yeah. Please leave a review and I might get inspiration and update sooner.

* * *

This was the week from hell. Ken thought it would be a good week he really did but no this was the week from hell either that or he had just paired himself with the devil…no Schuldich was the devil and came by it honestly Yohji was just a minion. He glared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed as a knock at his door. He was sick of Yohji as much as he liked the man right now he wanted to kill him slowly and painfully. Yohji had bought him a tone of really expensive gifts to "win him over" which were just making him resent the man. He wasn't one for big fancy gifts the first time was cool but now he just wanted to hit Yohji.

Ken sighed again looking at the tight leather pants that clung to him like a second skin and he would be afraid of them falling off because of how low cut they were except for the small fact that they were attached to his ass. He really wanted to hurt Yohji right now. Then there was the shirt see through shiny black mesh that showed his entire stomach. He really really hated Yohji right now and to top it all of he was being dragged to a club with loud music and people that would touch him and grab his tightly leather incased ass. He wanted to die or kill who ever made these cloths because they were clearly a minion of evil. The knock came to his door again and he stomped over and threw it open looking at Omi and smiling softly. "Yohji asked me to come up, he's afraid you want to kill him." He grumbled some imaginative torture devices under his breath and exactly how he was going to use them. "You don't have to go Ken. He's not in love with you he just wants you to get out more because you've been depressed lately. Him and Schuldich will go out with out you if you want to stay here." He sighed and flopped down on his bed and screamed into his pillow. "I hate this Omi. I hate how every one thrust their love lives into my hands and they expect me to fix things when I only think I'm making them worse." He stood and pulled on his shoes and headed down the stairs.

The club sucked big time, first he was molested by some 50-year-old man then he was again molested by a 12-year-old girl. Yohji didn't dance with him once and didn't come to his rescue when he begged for help. He left early and walked seven miles home in the cold wearing insufficient clothing and had six cars stop and ask him how much for the night. His mild boiling homicidal anger turned into combusting rage. He flung open the door and glared at any one in range then stormed up the stairs peeled off his cloths, pulled on boxers and went to bed pretending none of this had ever happened. That was the best thing to do was just pretended none of this had happened. A few hours later he had a strange hallucination about Aya and decided this week wasn't so bad he just was having a bad day. He smiled and snuggled back into his bed then was pounced and smiled as Farefello left.


	14. Brad x Nagi

ha another chapter in a um few weeks(sigh) well I try not hard but I try. I don't like this chapter much but drop me a line and tell me what you think. I finally have all the parings worked out in my twisted little mind thanks to some eight sided dice! no really that's how I chose but that's not the point. well later all

* * *

Nagi wanted to know what he did to be tortured so, two workaholics in a row. So now he had to sit here and do nothing when he could be making out with one of the playboys, playing games with little kids, or ogling Ken. "Brad can I go to the flower shop?" The man nodded once and he tore out of there like he had just seen the devil. He skipped into the happy flower shop and flopped down in a chair. Ken was busy moving boxes and he wasn't the only one checking out the brunet's ass. Both playboys were and Omi was just on a different planet called planet Schu.

He watched Ken look up and smile. "Hay Nagi what are you up too?" He shrugged and leaned back a bit. "Nothing, Brad was attached to his work so I ditched him. Ken can't I trade and Yohji have Brad and I get you? I dated the crazed workaholic last week and we all saw how that went." Ken chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. "I thought your dates with Aya went well. Oh well forget it I'll be all yours next week alright?" He nodded and sighed deeply. "My dates with Aya did go well because Aya is a cool guy and all but I'm just board so I'm blaming my problems on others." The brunet nodded and went back to what he was doing. He sighed and lifted all the boxes and moved them and Ken grinned at him. "Lets all go out for lunch since Bard is ignoring you and Aya was dragged off." The others nodded their agreement.

Nagi was once again board out of his mind. Yesterday was great because he got to hang out with Omi, Ken, Yohji, and Schu. "Give me a minuet Nagi and then we can go out." He nodded and went back to counting the dots on his ceiling. This was his idea of fun. He heard the laptop click shut and looked up to Brad. "Ken told me you were a good kisser. Is it true?" Crawford shrugged nonchalantly and looked at him. "Care to find out?" He nodded and sat up and watched Crawford sit next to him the then kissed him gently.

Crawford was a great kisser. They did nothing but make out for the rest of the day. He was content. He was an average teenaged boy with average hormones so he needed some fun make out time and what not. He wondered if this was what the rest of their dates would be like. He hoped so. Not that he was a dirty little Hentai or anything because he was.

Crawford sighed deeply as he looked at his work for the day then up at a sleep mussed Nagi. Him and that damned Weiss kitten kept him up half the night with the damn erotic dreams he had. Maybe he was a pedophile. No Ken was nineteen still nine years younger than him but legal. Nagi on the other hand was twelve years younger than him and a far cry from legal. No sixteen-year-old boy should be that good looking. He smiled softly as Nagi walked through the door on the phone looking for something. "No way! I can't believe he did that. Wait what am I saying its Yohji I can believe that." He half listened to the one sided conversation while Nagi rummaged through his desk and grinned in triumph as he pulled out scissors. "Omi and Schu? Um I think they will hook up in the end…Aya? Hell if I know that man is more anal that Brad, oh and the thing you told me is true…Farf and Yohji would be a funny couple. I know Farf is all on the corrupt the little kids path he has told me so. He tried to corrupt me and I just looked at him and walked away then…" He blinked as Nagi's voice faded and smiled. This was a good week and next week might be fun as well.


	15. Omi x Schu

sorry it's been a while but finals came and killed me then i had to be revided and when that didn't work reserected.

* * *

Omi idly wonder if this was the best idea Ken had ever had. He knew he loved Schu for the beginning but now he really liked Nagi. He sighed deeply and the tall redhead chuckled and kissed him softly. "No worries ichi chibi Kenken knows a lot more than he seems to I just hope he gets what he wants." He smiled and snuggled into the tall redhead and sighed.

Schuldich looked at the sweet boy cuddled into his chest and smiled happily gently running his hands through baby soft hair. This was what he had always wanted, some one that was just as happy cuddling with him as screwing around with him. He wanted the security of knowing that he didn't always have to put out to make his lover happy. He smiled and snuggled into the boy holding him close and sighing deeply. This date was turning out wonderfully.

Omi glared at Schuldich finally processing what the German had said and huffed feeling a bit miffed. "You mean you know who Ken is in love with?" The redhead nodded and he hit him as hard as he could which was rather hard. "Who?" The German looked away then back to him. "I promised Ken I wouldn't tell because he is afraid it might mess things up if that person knows he loves them. He wants to be loved for who he is not because he is felt sorry for. Sorry sweetie I can't, won't, flat out refuse to tell." He sighed and flopped back on the bed. Now that he knew some one knew it was going to drive him insane. "Why would Ken tell you and not me? I'm his best friend and he knows he can trust me with anything…he's not in love with me is he?" Schuldich sighed next to him and he looked at the other man. "I can't say chibi it could be giving away too much but I can tell you that no matter who Ken is in love with he wants them to find true happiness with or with out him. He doesn't want to be alone but he would live if he had to be. I love you and Nagi and it will be hard on all of us to decide who is the one person we can spend our lives with. Ken didn't tell me he just thinks on things a lot." He nodded one and flopped back into bed going to sleep.

Omi kept a close eye on his best friend all week and was rather impressed by the fact that Ken had managed to restrain himself from killing Yohji a hundred times over. He smiled and sat looking at his lover who was primping for the night of clubbing and rolled his eyes as Nagi giggled next to him. "Oh shut up Ichi chibi and Ni chibi before I hurt you both. I want to look good for all my adoring fans." He rolled his eyes and stood to answer the door looking over Yohji. "Hay chibi can you do me a big favor and get Kenken for me because I think he wants to kill me." He nodded and walked into his best friends room listening to some of Ken's odd yet creative ways to torture Yohji. He had to admit Ken did look hot well Ken was hot but he looked yummy in leather.

Omi walked back to his room a bit shell shocked by what Ken had said. Maybe Ken was making things worse. No he knew his best friend was right this was the best way to sort things out and to make sure every one got who loved them the most. He sighed deeply and looked out his window pressing his hand to the glass. "What's wrong Omi?" He turned to Nagi and smiled slightly and sighed. "I just have the feeling that this might end badly and some one will be very badly hurt. I just hope it's not Ken because he needs to be loved more than any one and he deserves it more than any one as well." He sighed deeply looking over the city lights then saw his best friend coming down the sidewalk looking murderous and shook his head. "Ken is going to date me next week so we'll have fun so he won't have to worry too much." He nodded and smiled hugging Nagi.


	16. new week new pairings

Ken sighed deeply and settled into the couch and smiled softly thinking of his odd dream last night. He was held safe and warm by the one he loved and all was right in his orld and every one was with who they were meant to be with. He growled to him self realizing his love was meant to be with some one else and not him no one was meant to be with him. Some one smacked him on the head and he glared at Schuldich who just smiled. "No more depressing thoughts for you Kenken cheer up and smile or I'll hit you harder next time." He pouted silently then his eyes closed in pleasure as some one massaged his scalp. "You didn't have to hit him so hard Schuldich. Are you ok Ken." He nodded enjoying the nice massage Aya was giving him while he thought out the new pairing in his head for this week.

Ken sighed as he heard every one take their place and Aya pulled away from him and he grinned looking around the room. "Any new developments?" Every one shook their heads except Farefello who pounced him. "Kitty I want Yohji." He rolled his eyes adjusting things a bit then frowned.

Ken looked around the room and went over the dates he had already been on and the dates his friends had been on and nodded as he got everything starit in his mind. Then sighed deeply not really wanting that pair so he revised again and nodded firmly. "Alright, Nagi and myself, Schu and Brad, Aya and Omi, then Farefello and Yohji. Any problems?" Every one shook their head except Crawford who huffed. "I don't want to date Schuldich." He rolled his eyes and banged his head on the table. "Well too bad so sad you are going to have to sooner or later Bradley so why not sooner instead of dealing with me later?" Crawford then nodded and he smiled and mouthed a thanks to Schu.

He sat back and Nagi pounced him and Aya walked out winking at him and he just blinked at the insane redhead. "This week is going to be fun and relaxing I promise Ken." He grinned at Nagi and ruffled soft hair. "Sounds good sounds good." Things might turn out good for this week at least.


	17. AyaxOmi

Aya sighed softly almost pleased the shop was empty except for him and Omi. It was the first day of the new week and he was almost looking forward to finally dating one of his teammates. Not that he didn't like the Schwartz members because he did it was just that he felt a lot less pressure with his own team. He felt a smile curve on his lips at the thought of liking the Schwartz members. "What are you smiling about?" He looked to the little blond sitting back in his stool rocking back and forth slightly. "Just a thought I had about actually liking the members of Schwartz for the most part when a year ago we were all locked in a battle to the death in the tower." Omi made a small noise in the back of his throat looking down at his hands.

Omi wasn't sure he wanted to broach the subject of Ken and what he was thinking with Aya. He wasn't sure where he and Aya may lead and he didn't want to risk anything. "Its ok to talk to me Omi. I hate to be so blunt seeing as that is more Ken's thing but I honestly don't think you and I can be more than friends." He nodded and looked up smiling walking over to his leader and hopping up on the counter. "It's nice to have a friend." Aya nodded slightly and he took a deep shuddering breath letting it out slowly. "I'm worried about Ken." He said and watched as Aya sat back. He was chewed on his bottom lip as Aya sat quietly across from him for a long time. "I am too. He didn't let it show but that very first day was hard on him. I just hope things don't end up like that for him or for any of us honestly." He nodded and leaned forward smiling slightly. "So lets compare notes on all of those we have dated." Aya rose a slender brow but nodded pulling out a slip of paper writing down every one he had dated.

"So what did you think of Nagi?" Omi asked his voice soft afraid of what Aya might say.

"He's a sweet kid but he's not really my type."

Omi let out a small sigh of relief and grinned. "What about Crawford I haven't had my week with him yet?"

Aya gave a small graceful shrug and gently drummed his fingers on the counter thinking. "I honestly can't give you an opinion. He's nice but I feel him and I are a little too much alike to really get along well. You might have better luck than I did."

He smiled and gently patted Aya on the shoulder. "I think I'd like a second chance with Schu. I thought I loved him but now I'm not sure. I mean I do love Schu but it's almost the same way I love Ken. More as a brother or best friend over lover and I think I've just been confused about it all."

Aya nodded his silent agreement and sighed softly. "Omi I think I might be falling in love with Ken."

He blinked rapidly and looked into violet eyes seeing the truth in the statement. "I…I wish you luck Aya. I just wish I knew who Ken was in love with. Stupid Schuldich he should never have told me he knew who Ken was in love with."

Aya very calmly grabbed Omi's hand looking into his eyes. "Schuldich knows who Ken is in love with?"

Omi nodded his blue eyes gone wide as his small hand trembled. He smiled and gently patted the boy's hand glancing at the clock. "Time to close shop. Lets go get dinner after this I don't feel like cooking." Omi nodded hopping off the counter.

The rest of the week went well it was quiet in the shop and Aya and Omi would talk then hang out like friends either by themselves or with the others. Aya spent all of his extra energy trying to track down Schuldich to talk to him but it was hard when the other redhead was hardly ever around. He'd have to talk to Ken and say how he wanted to date Schuldich. He'd get his answer one way or another.

* * *

Oh my god it's been like forever and a day since i last updated this story. I had two chapters that i forgot about just sitting there. So here is one. I'm going to try to write for this story again but i keep getting distracted. so if you are out there and by some strange reason you are still reading this drop me a review.

* * *


	18. Brad x Schu

Schu stared at Crawford across the table trying to get his leader to look up at him or at least up from the paper

Schu stared at Crawford across the table trying to get his leader to look up at him or at least up from the paper. Gold eyes flicked up in his direction and he felt his devilish smile stretch across his face as some of Crawford's thoughts made it into his mind. "Oh Bradley what ever shall we do with you?" The paper was calmly set down and straitened out from wrinkles as gold eyes glared at him. "What ever do you mean Schuldich?" He smiled and stretched his arms over his head as he stood gracefully prowling over to his leader. He seated himself primly on Crawford's lap stroking his hair. "Dirty thoughts about our little chibi." Crawford snorted looking away from him. "He's an innocent boy." He chuckled slightly and grabbed his leader's chin shaking his head gently.

"Braddykins, Naggles was dating me for three months…he is not as innocent as you think he is." Gold eyes flicked to him and Crawford smirked.

"Oh? Well then I'm sexually frustrated and if I remember correctly you are rater good in bed so shall we fuck?"

He smiled as a strong hand stroked his back and grabbed his ass. "No attachments? No feelings? We've tried dating and being lovers and as I remember that didn't end so well." Crawford smiled stroking the inside of his thigh.

"No feelings. We'll be fuck buddies for this week. After all we are on a quest to find our true loves and we already know we are not one anothers. Let us make the best of it then." He nodded and was swept up and carried to the bedroom.

Schuldich lay in bed next to Crawford who was sleeping soundly and sighed deeply. So far he had three weeks filled with sex. He wanted something else, something more. He loved having sex but if felt as if it had no meaning any longer. "Maybe Kenken will give me what I need." He said softly to himself smiling at the thought. He sighed drifting off to thoughts of the brunet.

* * *

wow people are still reading this. Any way thank you to all my review

bombayxprodigy: Um i'm not really back. I'm finishing up a fic on aff then i have a new Weiss fic planned but i have no idea when that will be out.

Fu: Um have you actually read any of my other stories? They are all Aya x Ken. But hay no worries i didn't pick the pairings. Well I picked one pairing and it wasn't Ken's. For the others I rolled dice because I couldn't decide. So you may be pleasently suprised or sadly dissipointed, or just flat out amused. ya never know but wow i'm happy you are still reading this. It is an ancient story. I think I started it in highschool but i don't remember. what ever it's been a while. as for how i figured it out i'm really good at thinking things out then i write them out to double check and if something is off i go through and see what i've missed.Oh but i do have high hopes for finishing this story. However I'm in the middle of writing another story for a diffrent anime at the moment and I really want to finish that one first so updates on this one maybe a little speratic. Sorry but i am trying. please keep reading.

Stef: I love the Aya x Ken pairing as well. But i do like Ken x Schu too. But as I told Fu i didn't actually decide any of the pairings but one and it wasn't Ken's. Dice were my friend. So again you may be pleasently suprised or sadly dissipointed i'm not telling you which. Or there is always the odd amusement factor.

* * *


	19. Yohji x Farf

Yohji was dreading this week, his week with the crazy man. Ken kept telling him that Farefello wasn't that bad. He didn't believe Ken for a second. Ken was too good natured to really say a bad thing about anyone unless they tried to take him clubbing. Omi had told him of some of the things that Ken said that night he tried to take him clubbing and he was glad he hadn't went to get his dear ol' Kenken that night. He opened the knock at the door and Farf bounded past him tackling Ken. "KITTY!" Ok he kind of believed that Farf was good to Ken but he wouldn't go much past that. He looked to Nagi and smiled at the kid. "What's up?" The boy shrugged and looked at Ken who was attempting to pry the mad Irish man off of him.

Yohji walked around the park with the mad Irish man who was trying to find God lovers to corrupt. Somehow Kenken and the others convinced the mad man that corruption was best unless the god lovers were hurting others. The day was warm and bright so the walk was pleasant. One golden eye turned to him and he felt a smile take his face no matter how fake and nervous it may have been. "I'm not going to eat you Weiss kitty. You hurt God I like you." He let out a laugh and shook his head. "Do you call all of us kitty?" Farf turned glaring at him darkly. "Ken is my kitty! The rest of you are Weiss Kitties. Ken is just kitty. I love my kitty." He nodded taking a seat on a bench in which the Irishman looked at then sat slowly. "Kenken is a great guy." Farf nodded sternly. "He was the first one who was nice to me." He glanced at the Irishman with his scarred hands neatly folded in his lap his eyes cast down. He was like a street pup just trying to find a home or a friend. "It's funny isn't it? Last year you two were mortal enemies now you call him kitty." The Irishman laughed and it was not a crazy sound but an almost nice one. "He is like a kitty." He chuckled softly nodding. "That he is. I remember the first day I came to join Weiss and meeting Ken and Omi. Ken was so happy and he threw a party for me and tried baking a cake. I walked into the kitchen and he was covered from head to toe in flower and he had cake batter on his nose that he was trying to lick it off. So his eyes were crossed and his tongue was just at the very base of his nose." Farf laughed softly and then blinked looking at him.

Yohji sat very still when the intense one-eyed gold gaze turned to him. He was afraid he said something wrong. "When I'm with you I feel almost human again. I haven't felt human since my family died." He smiled touching a pale hand. "I kind of know the feeling. I didn't feel human after Auska died. Some days it's like she talks to me, well her ghost does. Some times I still don't feel human. I guess I go lucky though. I got three teammates that really understand me. Omi never had a family, Ken lost everything when his best friend betrayed him, and Aya lost his family except his sister that was in a coma." The other man nodded and looked at him. "I killed them…I don't remember doing it but…I was told I killed them. Why does God punish us?" He shrugged looking into two gold eyes as an eye-patch was dropped to the ground. "I think there are thousands of people that ask that same question everyday." He said softly to the person peering into his soul. "I think you are right." The other man said softly and he smiled tenderly.

Yohji was oddly surprised but his week with Farefello went better than he dreamed. He found himself strangely falling for the mad Irish man. Farf was good with kids and was just really confused. He smiled thinking over all he had learned about the mad man. He honestly felt as if he might be in love.

* * *

Holy Cow this story is so old and hasn't been updated in so long I bet no one even remembers it.

any way I'm going to try and finish this bad boy before moving on to any others. This is like the tenth time I said that but we'll see what happens this time. I've been trying to work on other Weiss stories and have hated all of them so maybe it is a clue to finish this one. However please do not expect a timely update. I have school and a job therefore nothing I do outside of those two things is timely.


End file.
